


Blue

by concede



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Kid Loki, Kid Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concede/pseuds/concede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>“Thor,” she says, using the stern tone of voice that makes Thor hang his head and pout down at his feet. “This is your little brother, Loki, and you must be gentle with him. Do you understand?”</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Blue

Loki is _weird_ , and Thor doesn’t know what to make of it when his mother shows him his new brother. Swaddled in furs, tufts of black hair surround a cherubic face, rounded cheeks and all… but Thor frowns and curiously prods at one of the raised lines that curves above the babe’s brow, causing Loki to cry loudly.

Frigga scolds him profusely, rocking the squalling infant, whose face, Thor decides, is not at all cherubic when contorted so, until Loki settles in her arms. “Thor,” she says, using the stern tone of voice that makes Thor hang his head and pout down at his feet. “This is your little brother, Loki, and you must be gentle with him. Do you understand?” Thor scowls, kicking at his mother’s rug. “But he’s _blue_ ,” he says petulantly. 

“He is your brother,” Frigga insists, and Thor looks up at her as she speaks. “And as such, you are responsible for keeping him safe. He will look up to you, Thor, and you must set an example for him to follow.” Thor stares at her, wide-eyed, and Frigga cannot help but smile down at her son in turn. “Do you understand?” she asks again, softer this time.

Thor’s chest puffs out importantly, and he lifts his chin in an effort to stand taller than he truly is. The fierce nod he gives is answer enough for Frigga, and she allows him to (carefully this time) reach out and touch Loki. Even when the babe gurgles and suckles on his fingers as though in want of milk, Thor only looks on in awe. 

“Mine,” he says, and Frigga pretends not to hear him, because she understands his words are for Loki and Loki only. “My baby brother. I’ll protect you.” He bows his head, resting his forehead against Loki’s and feeling the chill of him, the raised lines strange against his own smooth skin but not unwelcome… “I promise.”


End file.
